


Home with You

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis is swarmed and there's only one way for Prompto to save him. There are some lingering effects.





	Home with You

“It doesn’t matter where we are, I’m home as long as I’m with you.” Prompto felt his heart swell as the words sunk in. He and Ignis were sitting on a bench on the Outlook watching as the light of the meteor glowed in the distance. It was late, the sky dark above them, not that it stopped anyone in the city. Neither of them could sleep so they quietly agreed to leave the room and walk the city until they got tired. Prompto was sure they would be no sleeping tonight.

Those words were a lot to take in, and Prompto found himself drowning in them. Breathing was becoming difficult and he began gulping for air. A warm hand wrapped around his and it was comforting. Squeezing the hand around his own Prompto managed to calm himself.

When he turned to face Ignis he saw gorgeous green eyes looking at him with unveiled concern. He had never seen Ignis look vulnerable before and for a moment it was unsettling. More than that, Prompto felt like he needed to ease that, protect Ignis. 

Smiling, Prompto leaned forward to press his lips against Ignis’. It was soft, chaste, but Prompto held on to Ignis until he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Pulling back, Ignis rested his forehead against Prompto’s and hummed. Intertwining his fingers with Ignis’, Prompto finally knew what it felt like to be home.

 

Gladiolus and Noctis had gone to patrol the halls of the Keep, but Prompto suspected they had other reasons for leaving him and Ignis alone. Ignis had moved from the chair to sit on the bunk. As the silence stretched between them, Prompto reached his hand out to intertwine their fingers. Ignis squeezed the hand his own and Prompto finally relaxed.

Leaning against Ignis, he felt like he was melting, his other arm wrapping around Ignis and pulling him in closer. Ignis did the same. Wrapped up together Prompto buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck. It felt good to be held again, a familiar feeling. Just like the first time.

Pulling back only enough to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips Prompto smiled. It was his first true smile in he couldn’t remember how long, but it felt good.

“It feels good to be home,” he whispered.


End file.
